


A Christmas Surprise

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry receives a surprise letter on Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyseyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/gifts).



> Written for for the 2014 snape_potter Snarry Swap fest and first posted [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1395061.html)

Harry cradled his stomach as his tried to will his stomach to calm down. His breakfast--made with care by his lover--was in the toilet in front of him, the scent of which almost made him sick again. He flushed the toilet and leaned back against the tub. Severus was silent in the hallway outside, waiting for him. He'd followed Harry this time because of the paper that Harry still held in his hand. 

He looked at it now, and his stomach turned again, in nerves now. He'd heard rumors of it, though he'd never seen a pregnant bloke before. But it seemed he was going to.

~~~

_September_

Severus' hand lingered over Harry's as he handed over the coffee he'd gotten them from a food cart. The autumn air was chilly, but Harry warmed right up because of Severus' touch and dark eyes. They'd just finished lunch at a small restaurant near Harry's flat and were enjoying the air by walking through a park. It was their third date and Harry thought that this was the date that people usually had sex. Wasn't it?

He had been dreading it, a bit, because, well, it would be his first time. It wasn't that he didn't think he was ready, and he definitely wanted Severus, but...what if it hurt? What if Severus was only dating him to have sex with him? Harry knew he wanted more than sex and Severus had said the same, but what if? Only, it was clear what Severus wanted and Harry wasn't sure if he was ready, now.

Severus frowned, and led Harry over to a bench. It was metal and freezing from the breeze, but Harry didn't quite feel it. He was warm still from Severus' look, but also from the churning mass of nerves in his stomach.

"I think we need to talk," Severus started.

Oh. Maybe Severus' dark look was because he was trying to find out how to break up with him? Severus sighed and pulled Harry close, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Nothing like that, Harry."

Harry swallowed hard and leaned his head against Severus' shoulder. "Then...sex?"

Severus chuckled. "Forward, aren't you?"

"Sorry," Harry apologized, blushing.

Severus kissed his forehead. "Nothing to be sorry for. I'm just surprised. You are a virgin, aren't you?"

"Yes." Harry closed his eyes in mortification. "Am I that obvious?"

Severus shook his head. "Not by much. Just a few things that are only apparent when one is dating. I don't mind, Harry. I didn't start dating you because I was looking for a good lover. I wanted to date you because you're you."

Harry smiled. "Me, too."

"Then we are in agreement," Severus said with finality. "Now, yes, we should talk about sex. I've wanted you in bed since...well, it's embarrassing, but since I opened my eyes after the final battle."

Harry looked up. "Since then?"

"Yes, Harry. Since then."

"You've been patient." Harry understood, though. He couldn't say when exactly it'd started, but he had been thinking about Severus and sex for a long time.

Severus sipped his coffee. "Which is why I can be more patient, now. I won't pressure you, not if you're not ready. Or, we can try some things and see if you're comfortable with those."

Harry worried his lip as he thought about that. Severus said he could wait and Harry appreciated that, but the idea that they could do something? Harry knew he could do that. Or at least try. He did want Severus and knowing that Severus would be patient helped. 

"My place is right around the corner," Harry offered with a smile.

Severus' eyes darkened. "Lead the way."

~~~

Harry did an embarrassing dance in his sitting room, unsure if he should offer coffee first or if they should just move to the bedroom. He tried to think about what Severus would want, but stopped himself; this was about them both, what they were comfortable with, and Severus said he was comfortable with whatever Harry was comfortable with. So what did Harry want?

Severus was waiting patiently. He'd toed off his shoes and hung up his jacket; he was studying Harry, face unreadable. Harry swallowed hard. "Bedroom."

An eyebrow went up. "Already?"

Harry blushed. "Yes. The sofa feels too...juvenile."

Severus chuckled and Harry followed as his nerves dissapated in their shared amusement. Severus held out his hand, but Harry led them to his room. It was at least clean and he'd just changed the sheets that morning, though not because of this. He turned and faced Severus.

"Do you want me to lead?" Severus asked.

Harry swallowed hard and nodded. "Please."

With a fond smile, Severus cupped Harry's cheeks in his hands and kissed him. Soft, no tongues, but their lips were parted and Harry breathed and was breathed in. He wasn't a stranger to kissing, but when Severus' hands slid down to his lower back, they were in new territory. Harry hesitatingly wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and pressed closer. 

Severus' hum was a rumble against his lips and Harry parted his lips in pleasure. When he bravely stuck his tongue into Severus' mouth, he found himself being guided to the bed. "Still good?" Severus asked, licking his lips.

Harry nodded and sat down, moving back as Severus leaned down. Face to face, Severus between Harry's legs, they unbuttoned each other's shirt. Severus, Harry knew, was broader than he was, and his chest had more hair. Harry rubbed it, biting his lip. Severus shifted, moving closer. 

"What now?" Harry asked.

Severus kissed him, quick but dirty, with tongue. "What do you want to do?"

Harry's brain scattered. "What can we do?"

Severus chuckled. "Whatever you want. I told you, Harry. It's all up to you."

Harry moved down, onto his back, and Severus shifted with him. It felt more like sex and Harry suddenly wanted them to be closer, as they lay like this. He pulled on Severus' hips and then they were cock to cock and Harry gasped. Severus smirked. "Like this?"

Harry took in a shuddering breath and boldly opened his trousers. He looked up at Severus with a challenge and Severus opened his own trousers. A pause, Severus waiting and Harry deciding. More? Or just this? He pushed at Severus' chest and pulled his trousers and pants both off. Severus chuckled and did the same and then they were pressed together, hip to thigh, and with so much heat and Harry had to kiss Severus again even as they rocked against each other.

"Is it like this?" Harry bit out, eyes closing in pleasure.

Severus licked his neck. "What? Sex?"

Harry moaned and tilted his head back. Severus sucked on his neck bone. Harry swore. "Y-yes. Sex. Is it like this?"

"There's a bit of pain at first and sometimes isn't pleasurable for the one being fucked," Severus gasped. "But yes, Harry. It's like this."

Severus' hand slipped down under Harry, fingers probing at his arsehole. Harry looked up into Severus' face and opened his legs wider. Severus' hips stilled and he watched Harry's face intently as he whispered a spell that Harry knew well from his school days. A slick finger pressed into Harry's arse and Harry squeezed Severus' shoulder in fear. It didn't hurt exactly, but it wasn't good, either. 

"More?" Severus asked. "Or I can stop."

Harry licked his lips. Severus, he knew, would wait forever for Harry's answer. This was how you prepared for anal sex, Harry knew, and it involved more fingers. Sex wouldn't feel good otherwise. And Severus said there was pain, the first time, and they could just do this, grinding their hips together with Severus' fingers inside him. It didn't necessarily mean that Severus was going to put his cock inside him.

"Yes," Harry answered eventually. "More."

Severus kissed him again and added a second finger. Harry gasped in pain, but Severus hushed him, assured him, told him how wonderful he felt, riding his fingers. And then Severus found something--his prostate--and it got a whole lot better. That was...god, it was more than he was expecting. Arching his back, he asked for it again and Severus obliged, giving him three and hitting his prostate every few strokes. 

"W-would you inside me be better?" Harry moaned.

"For me, yes," Severus answered. "It'll be a bit painful for you, but I will do what I can to make it good for you."

Harry giggled; he couldn't help it. Severus hummed happily. "There we are. Sex is good, you can laugh."

Harry swatted him on the shoulder. "Prat." He half smiled. "Fuck me, Severus."

"Are you sure?" Severus pressed. "I don't want you--"

Whatever his objection, Harry kissed it away. He didn't know why now he was so nervous about this, but he suddenly wanted Severus inside him. Fucking him. He wanted it.

"Gryffindors," Severus growled, but it was playful.

"Slytherins," Harry taunted back. "Probably tricked me."

Severus groaned and whispered the lube spell again. He put a pillow under Harry's arse and lined his cock up with the hole. Harry raised a pointed eyebrow and Severus bit his lip as he pushed in, inch by inch.

It hurt, but it also felt amazing.

~~~

Severus collapsed next to Harry, breathing hard. "So. How does it feel to not be a virgin anymore?"

Harry considered it carefully, but he slowly smiled and rolled over, straddling his lover's hips. Severus grunted. "Give me a few. You've already wrung three out of me tonight. I'll need time if you want more."

Harry leaned down and folded his arms over Severus' chest so he could lean on them. "I don't think I've ever going to not want more. I'm insatiable now."

"What have I done?" Severus moaned. "You'll kill me."

Harry kissed his chin. "It'll be fun, though. Much more pleasurable than anything else that could have killed us before now."

Severus swallowed hard and put his hand on Harry's hair, nails digging in just enough to send pleasure through him. "I never thought...I didn't think I'd live this long. Or that I'd be free."

"And now look at us," Harry whispered softly. "I went into the forest to die, you know."

Severus' eyes darkened, but it not in pleasure this time. "That was Dumbledore's plan?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. But I went to the woods, thinking that was it. I'd give my life--"

Severus surged up and kissed him, holding him tight. Harry clung to Severus' sides and arched his back. When the kiss broke, Severus cupped Harry's cheek. "None of that, now. We're wizards and we have long lives and...I want more of this, in our long years to come."

Harry kissed him again. "Again, Severus. Fuck me again. Show me what you want our lives to be."

Severus groaned and rolled them over.

~~~

_Christmas Eve_

Had it been that night? They'd certainly fucked often enough, continuing all through the day and then that night. It had been good and fulfilling and a lot of promises had been made between rounds. Harry looked at the ring on his pinky and smiled. It wasn't an engagement ring, but it was a promise just as good to him. Severus had presented it to him that morning, something visible that they were going to spend a lot of time together--as lovers.

And now as a family.

The subject had come up just once, beginning with an offhand remark by Mrs. Weasley at Sunday dinner; then came an argument that ended with soft kisses in the light of dawn. It had been a maybe, a 'let's wait and see'. Their careers were demanding at present, Severus with a private potions business (having retired from teaching) and Harry having taken over Ollivander's wand shop. He had had a few interns, from the Department of Mysteries, and one of them could fill in while he...

His head hit the tub with a dull thud and he pressed his eyes closed. 

"Harry?" Severus called through the door. "Whatever the test results, we can face it together. Just...come out and tell me what it said."

Moments passed, but Harry finally found his courage. He washed his mouth once and then opened the door. Severus straightened where he had been leaning against the door frame. "Well?"

Silently, Harry handed over the test results. Severus' eyebrows furrowed together and got deeper as he read it again. "P-pregnant?"

"Happy Christmas?" Harry offered, shy and worried and confused.

Severus blinked and looked away from the paper to Harry's midsection. "A baby?"

Harry sighed and lifted his shirt. Still normal looking. Still felt normal. "I guess?"

"Well," Severus sighed. "Sorry. I'm just--"

"How do you think I feel?" Harry blurted out, dropping his shirt. "Me! Pregnant! I'd heard that it could...but how?"

Severus swallowed hard. He looked a bit faint. "I...we can find out."

"Maybe later," Harry muttered. He licked his lips. "We need to talk about it. I mean, this changes things, doesn't it?"

Severus breathed in, held it, and then let it out. He shook his head, nodded, but then shook it again. "No, no it does not. We've both admitted that we'd like to start a family--"

"Years down the road!" Harry interrupted.

Severus shrugged. "Sooner than we'd like, yes, I know, but at least we wanted this, some time. Well, not you being pregnant, but it's our child, Harry. We did want this."

Harry half smiled and leaned forward until he was resting against Severus' shoulder. Arms wrapped around his own shoulders and Severus tilted his head, leaning his cheek against Harry's hair. "A baby, Harry. A family."

Harry chuckled, choking up. "Our family."

"Our lives have been nothing what we'd expect them to be," Severus whispered. "Why should children be any different?"

"God, I love you," Harry said softly. "You brilliant man."

Severus hummed softly. "You're brilliant. Getting pregnant--it's rare, Harry, and wonderful and amazing and you...have given this gift to me. Thank you."

Harry closed his eyes. "Severus, we're going to be parents."

Severus sighed. "Yes, we are."

"Parents!"

Severus chuckled. "Parents."

Harry pulled back and smiled. "Happy Christmas, Severus."

Severus' smiled back. "Happy Christmas, Harry."


End file.
